Knowing
by Mokusan
Summary: A young Kuwabara questions the words and actions of others after being bullied in the park and asks Shizuru questions that are heartbreaking to answer.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_.  
**Inspired by "Baby Mine" by Allison Krauss.**

--------

The rain poured from the sky, hammering against the rooftops and sidewalks of the city. A few stragglers rushed through the sudden shower, scrambling to find shelter from the storm. The park was far from spared as the clouds continued to cry, drenching each and every child playing beneath the shelter of the trees. The children shrieked, both in glee and surprise, scattering out from beneath the branches and heading toward home.

There was one child, however, that did not run. He seemed not to notice the rain or the clouded sky as he splashed in the mud, a lop-sided grin gracing what most considered to be ugly features. The mop of curly carrot-red hair atop his head clung as it was drenched by the rain, his little jeans and t-shirt clinging to the rest of him. He showed no signs of stopping his play time, quite immersed in his games of make believe.

Two larger and older boys approached him. The sinister looks on their faces were more than enough to give away the intent of such a visit, though as young as he was the boy thought they had come to join him. He peered up at them with wide brown eyes, an eager and hopeful expression on his face.

"Look, it's carrot head!" one boy crowed.

"That's not carrot head, idiot," the other interrupted, shaking his head. "It's monkey boy!" He danced on the spot like a monkey, scratching and making faces. The smile vanished from the boy on the ground.

"Come on, Kuwabara," the first boy sneered, poking a finger into the small boy's face. "It was _funny_."

"Yeah, _ugly_," the second boy added, sticking out his tongue. "How come you ain't laughing, huh?" Kuwabara whispered something, staring down at his mud covered hands.

"What was that? I didn't _hear_ _you_."

"It's not funny," Kuwabara repeated, clasping his hands together.

"I think you're wrong, Dumbo," the second boy argued, tugging on one of Kuwabara's ears. "'Cause I thought it was _funny_." Kuwabara bit his lip to stop a yelp of pain though he could not help the tears welling up in his eyes. Unfortunately, the older boys saw this and found it to be the perfect opportunity of more teasing.

"He's a big cry baby, too!" The first boy howled. "I didn't know monkeys could cry!"

"L-Leave me alone!" Kuwabara cried, pushing away the boy closest to him. The latter stumbled back in surprise, momentarily stunned by the smaller boy's sudden outburst. Kuwabara stood and, with one last glance at the bullies, made a mad dash for the sidewalk. The other boys followed, feeling that their taunting wasn't over.

"Come back monkey boy!"

"Yeah, if you're gonna run at least climb a tree!" They reached the sidewalk but Kuwabara was already crossing the street. "Hey, we're not done yet!" After looking both ways as their mothers had always told them to, they ran across the street and surrounded Kuwabara.

"I don't think he understands," the first boy said. He gave Kuwabara a light shove.

"Nah, he's too stupid for that."

"I said leave me alone!" Kuwabara growled. His tiny hands curled into fists as he glared up at the two boys. They laughed, finding it quit humorous that such a weakling was trying to stand up to them. One by one they took hold of his arms and, lifting him between them, led him off back to the park. They dropped him into the mud, throwing it on him while making sure they themselves remained clean. A few kicks here and there completed the job.

As they walked away cackling after a days good work, Kuwabara sat up in his mud puddle. It seemed to be far less fun in the park now that he had been brought there by force and the mud was hardly as enjoyable when one wasn't splashing about for the sake of it. He picked a stick out of his hair and tossed it angrily to the side. Standing up took a bit of work, as he kept slipping in the slick grass, but eventually he managed to trudge out of the park and back to the sidewalk. This time he kept an eye out for any bullies that might cross his path, his stride as swift and sure as a six-year-old stride could be.

Try as he might, Kuwabara could not help but allow a few tears to slip down his nose. They mingled with the rain and the only proof he was crying at all was the odd sniffle now and then that escaped his nose. He did not understand why they continued to bother him just as he did not comprehend why no one would play with him. Everyone like the swings and yet when he came they left; the merry-go-round was vacant when he wanted to ride and the other children vanished off the teeter-totters like ghosts when he neared.

Kuwabara stopped walking, staring up at the door before him. Home and dry furniture lay before him. But so did his older sister and all the pity that came with the journey home. Still, it was better than standing out in the rain and she would kill him if he caught another cold. Pushing the door open, he poked his head inside. When no one came around the corner, he slipped inside, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. He attempted to sneak silently down the hall, but his shoes squeaked and he knew he had lost the game before Shizuru materialized from the laundry room.

"Kazuma," she tutted, shaking her head, hands on her hips. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing," Kuwabara sniffled, wiping his nose on his drenched sleeve. "Just playin'."

"If you insist," Shizuru sighed, shaking her head. She took Kuwabara by the hand, leading him down the hall to his room. He undressed without being told, tossing his soaked clothes and shoes into a lumpy pile in the corner. Shizuru fetched him clean pajamas and he dressed himself, marching off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he returned, mouth smelling like bubble gum toothpaste, Shizuru was seated on the end of his bed. Kuwabara scrambled up to join her, bouncing slightly as he adjusted his seat.

"'Zuru," he began, peering up at his sister, "how come they're so mean to me?" Shizuru stared down at Kuwabara in temporary silence. She had not expected the question; he tended to steer clear of the subject as much as possible and she had never forced it upon him.

"I don't know, Kazuma," she said at last, pulling him onto her lap. "They're just jealous is all."

"Of what? I thought it might be because I'm ugly."

"You aren't ugly, Kazuma," Shizuru chided, glaring down at the small boy in her arms. "Don't let anyone tell you that."

"That's what they say, though," he whispered, looking down at his lap. His toes wiggled inside his feet pajamas; they were covered in kitties, his absolute favorites. "And I'm stupid."

"They just don't know you, is all," Shizuru told him. She sounded almost angry. "If they did they would never say those things, Kazuma."

"So I'm not ugly?"

"You're a handsome prince." Kuwabara grinned. "And the smartest little brother there ever was." She tickled his sides and he shrieked with laughter, falling from her lap and back onto the bed.

"Shizuru," Kuwabara began again after a moment of silence, "do you think they'll ever know me? I don't want to be made fun of anymore."

"They will someday, Kazuma," Shizuru replied. "And then they'll be the stupid ones for not knowing you all along." Kuwabara sat up and wrapped his arms around his sister, burying his face into her hair.

"I love you, 'Zuru," he whispered.

"Love you too, Kazuma," Shizuru replied just as quietly, her own arms hugging his small body close. "Love you too."


End file.
